The Lost Journal of a Not So Lost Warbler
by AfterTheRaine
Summary: Seems like Blaine and Kurt have a... stalker? For the fan girl in all of us, but in the form of a Warbler. Klaine and OC. T for mild language.
1. Introduction

**Crazy OC that symbolizes the fan girl in all of us**.

**This is my first fanfiction! I love Klaine!**

**Edit: I put spaces in!  
**

**Disclaimer: I...SOB... do not own glee. You'd be scared if I did. :)  
**

* * *

**The Lost Journal of a Not So Lost Warbler**

All this talk about _courage_ when no one even has the guts to discuss the elephant in the room. Outside, snow has fallen. Christmas has come and gone, the new year has started and school is once again in session.

But nothing has changed between the two Warblers currently perched on the edge of a bed in a Dalton dorm. The silence is eerie after a long anecdote of tough times as a homosexual teenage boy, _blah, blah, blah._ And where am I, you ask? Among my many hiding spots, I am currently concealed behind the slightly transparent curtains of Blaine Anderson's open window. Sure I may be be freezing my _ass _off but at least I have a perfect view for my, well, research. I must find out all I can about these two teens. Weaknesses, strengths, everything. Why?

Well there are two sides to it. Make it three.

I want that prissy little bitch to go back to the hell hole he came from so I can have my dark haired gemstone back and all to myself. The other side, I want that hobbit like snobby slut to step away from the beautiful piece of fresh meat that practically walked into his arms. But then, nonetheless, a little, let's say "fan girl", inside of me is jumping out trying to make sure that these two get together and stay together so I can eat off of their radiating waves of contempt for my own sick reasons.

Who am I? Fellow warbler, fellow homosexual, fellow classmate, _worse nightmare, stalker_? I'll go with all of the above. I was there as Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel met and tore off down the halls hand in hand. Then when Blaine went to McKinley High to try and give that closeted football player advice, _I_ almost jumped in there. A couple rows behind them while seeing Rent, just booths away during many trips to Breadsticks, of course I'm at every Warbler rehearsal and competition, maybe I was at the Lima mall, too.

I'm _everywhere_. The all-seeing eye. Creepy? My psychologist certainly thinks so.

* * *

**I know it's short but hey it's my first!**

**Reviews? Comments? Ideas? Should I continue or crawl in a corner and die?  
**


	2. Dating

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else for that matter, except for Nicholas James (You'll find out who that is soon ;] )**

**So I finally posted! I keep getting distracted by other stories.**

**P.S. If you know any REALLY good Klaine stories, please let me know when you reiew! And please do review! I love you!**

**

* * *

**

Where was I? Oh yes the elephant! Well, isn't it noticeable? Blaine and Kurt have feelings for each other and it's blatantly obvious. At first, I only wanted Blaine. But just before sectionals I, um, "overheard" Kurt talking to David during Warbler practice.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a solo, but we usually don't just hand them out to the newbies. And you don't know how much Blaine begged us to give it to you." David had said.

Kurt looked up, shocked. "It didn't really seem that way."

David chuckled. "Look, Blaine is one of my best friends. I can tell that he really likes you and appreciates your talent."

Then it was Kurt who laughed. "Yeah right! I just got here!"

"Maybe. But to Blaine, you've been in his life forever."

"Okay, now you're just lying to make me feel better. Just because Blaine and I are both gay-"

"Kurt! No! I'd never assume. I'm absolutely sincere when I say that you are all Blaine talks about."

If I was Kurt and I heard that, I might drag Blaine to my dorm room and do, well, unspeakable things. Heh. Kurt's so damn stubborn!

Then Wes appeared out of nowhere. "He's right, you know. He just won't shut up."

Kurt blushed. Wes obviously noticed. Who couldn't? "Oh!" He grinned malevolently and winked at Kurt. "You look a little warm. Are you feeling alright?" Then David caught on. "Yeah, are you alright? You're face is all red. Like, redder than redvines. Was it something we…I don't know… said?"

Oh puh-lease! Kurt wasn't warm. He was hot! And by that I mean in both ways. Sure, he had the hots for Blaine, but he looked hot, too. It was that day that I realized my dilemma. I wanted them both. That was a problem. A huge problem. So, I decided to stick to good old Team Switzerland. And operation Klaine was a go! Do you like that? I made it up. You know, Kuh-urt and Buh-laine? KLAINE? Oh the heck with it!

The next day I got to work right away! I had gone to the store the night before and purchased flowers and candies such as redvines. I went straight home and to the computer. I googled for hours various poems and sayings. I probably sounded like a Hallmark card the next day at school. The next morning I snuck into Kurt's dorm (don't ask me how), and placed a vase containing a bouquet of daisies on his dresser. There was a light blue ribbon around it, fastening a secret admirer card to the glass vase. Then I did the same in Blaine's room but with the candy (he has a sweet tooth, and I likey!). Luckily Wes and David had dragged both of them out of bed early for a little "optional" extra rehearsal time. Ok, not really optional, they just couldn't find me. And thus, the beginning of my so-called plan.

By lunch, they both had found their little gifts, and boy you should have seen their faces! They stared at each other quizzically as they walked into the cafeteria area at Dalton. Like, you have one, too? What the hell? What is this? Who's it from? Is this from you? That's not a possibility right? A card? I almost exploded! I was sitting two tables away from Wes and David in whom they were both headed towards.

"Are those for me? You shouldn't have!" Wes shouted, reaching for the redvines.

Kurt and Blaine sat down and opened their cards. Okay… so I might have snuck in some clues about the "secret admirers" and I might have purposely described both of them to each other just so they would both finally think of the possibility of the other reciprocating their feelings. They stared at each other and blushed. Confused? Yep! In love? Definitely!

Luckily my plan started to work and the two kept gradually getting more and more flirtatious, but neither was convinced.

Back to the present time! They are almost having eyesex now! But of course I can't look away. Shh! They are talking now!

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you know Nick?"

Blaine sighed. "Yes, he used to be my stalker!"

"Oh, well... he sort of asked me out." Kurt said sheepishly.

Blaine's eyes opened wide. Heh. "WHAT? What did you tell him?"

Kurt muttered something Blaine couldn't hear. But I know what he said.

Blaine was impatient now. "Excuse me?"

"Yes. I said yes." Kurt didn't dare look up towards Blaine. Blaine was really mad. Kurt was probably not even thinking, 'Jealous much?' He was probably wondering why he would be so upset and 'It's not like he likes me or anything, what's wrong with Blaine?'

"Kurt! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into! Nick should be in a mental ward!"

So you've probably realized by now that my name is in fact Nick. Nicholas James, nice to meet you! And I find that comment very insulting.

"Look, Blaine, I've been talking to Nick for a while now and he's very sweet. He likes me, and I think I should give it a shot. It can't hurt."

Blaine muttered, "I like you," under his breath so Kurt couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Uh- what do you mean you've been talking to him for a while?"

"Well, since about a week after I auditioned for Sectionals." Kurt looked ashamed.

"Oh really? Well fine then! Go on your date! I hope you two have a swell time! You should just take his dad's helicopter to Vegas to elope!" Blaine was screaming now.

And yes, my dad does have a helicopter. Heh.

"What's your problem? Why are you so against me dating Nick!" Kurt was on the verge of tears.

So sad.

"It's not the Nick part that bothers me so much."

Why, thank you Blaine.

Kurt gasped. "What is it, then? The general idea of me dating? Blaine, you may be my best friend, and you always give me the right advice, but you don't control my life, or who I date! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt was crying now, and it wasn't pretty.

"Well I'm sorry I am so over protective! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Kill me! Just because I care about you, doesn't mean that everyone else does! Just because I love you, doesn't mean that everyone else does." Blaine was breathing hard now. He knew what he said. He meant it, too.

Kurt gasped again, mouth forming a small "O". Then he started sobbing harder.

Blaine didn't know what to do. "Kurt, I am so sorry. Please don't cry." He pulled Kurt into a hug and Kurt was now weeping onto Blaine's sleeve, but Kurt didn't lean into the hug. "Do whatever your heart desires," he whispered into the taller boys ear.

"I – I have to go." Kurt whispered back. Blaine shivered. Not because he was attracted to it. I could tell that he was scared. I mean look what he did.

Then Kurt slowly walked backwards till he got to the door.

"Wait. Kurt- " But Kurt turned and walked out the door. "Don't go." Blaine whispered to an empty doorway.

Alright! Hate me! But my plan will work. Things always get worse before they get better. And yes, I asked Kurt Hummel out, which sort of goes against the whole Team Switzerland thing. But I benefit soooo much from this. After the two started flirting, I talked to Kurt more and more, acting as charming and irresistible as possible, which is not hard to do, might I add. Then I made my move and he said yes! So now I have a date with Kurt and Blaine is jealous of me. Happy day!

I should probably get out of the snow now. I bet Kurt needs a shoulder to cry on.


	3. Comfort

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in forever. I wasn't even sure if I would continue this story but I already started this chapter anyways. Please review even if it's harsh, I kinda need help with this one :) LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! :)**

* * *

There was a soft, quiet knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened it to find a distraught Kurt crying worse than when I last saw him through the window. Everything is different when you become apart of the action instead of secretly watching as if it's some TV show. Kurt pretty much tackled me to the ground with a big bear hug, sobbing into my shoulder and gasping for air. How lovely.

"Woah! Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked sympathetically.

"N-n-nick! I-I-" He whimpered.

"It's alright," I whispered to him, trying to soothe him. "Shh, shhh, just calm down. Take a deep breath." I rubbed his back in circles as he breathed in and out. I brought him over to my bed, released him, and made him sit down. I took a seat next to him.

Kurt was still crying but much more quietly now. He rested his head on my shoulder. "You know Blaine right? H-he started acting all- we started arguing and- he- arg!"

"Slow down Kurt. What happened?"

Kurt closed his eyes and I actually thought for a second he would never open them again but they slowly slid open as he sat up and began to tell his story as I reacted accordingly as if I hadn't just watched the whole fiasco myself.

After studying Kurt for, well you don't need to know how long, I know what he wants to hear. He's independent and deserves to be treated that way. "Well Kurt, I am really sorry, but think about it from Blaine's perspective. His best friend who is gay, just like him, is dependent on him, and usually craves his support, is growing up and wanting to leave his little circle of protection. Not to mention, he might actually be jealous. What if he wants you as more than a friend? Ever thought about that?" Smooth. Real smooth.

Kurt sniffled. "Well I didn't really. Not until today. He seemed so out of my league. But... well, he kind of said he loved me. At least I'm pretty sure that's what he said."

I let my mouth form a small "o". "Well there you have it. You can't blame him for acting this way. His brain has been taken over by hormones."

Kurt wore an expression that seemed to be a cross between confusion, disappointment, and realization, all at the same time. "What?" I asked amused.

"It's just, no one's ever done that before. When trying to comfort me. No one's ever taken the opposing side before. They always told me how right I was. Agreed with me." The smallest hint of a grin appeared on his face. "And I always thought they were so obnoxious and repetitive. Like afraid that if they disagreed, I'd go all crazy psycho diva on them. You're different. You show me both sides." The full grin was present now.

And that was the reaction I was searching for. "Well you should see the whole story. Third person omniscient. Now that we've figured out where Blaine is coming from, what about you? What's your side? I mean, well, do you, you know, love him as well?" I suddenly realize that on the bed, Kurt's hand has found mine and is holding it firmly. Whether this was for his comfort or some weird flirtation device, I started to get a little weirded out. It had been a while since someone showed me any sign of affection. And Jacob, who was actually straight, flirting with me as some sick bet, which I will not discuss now, did not count.

"Nick, I am going to be honest with you. Besides, I've pretty much already spilled half my guts out to you anyways. I really don't know. I-I wanted to. I thought I did. But something's telling me that I don't know enough about who he really is. I feel like I might be liking him for the wrong reasons." Kurt looked down at his shoes, as if they had suddenly become as interesting as defying gravity. He gripped my hand tighter now. He could easily cut off my circulation if he wanted to.

"Do what your heart desires." Is all I said. Kurt looked up with recognition.

"That's what Blaine said. Then I ran out. It was weird. One second he's really mad saying ridiculous things like telling me to run off and elope with you," enter any questioning/smirking glare here, "and the next he says do what you want."

"I told you. Hormones. They turn an angel into the devil. Trust me. Been there done that." Enter smexy and intriguing look here. "And still there now." I grinned at Kurt who blushed. Yes, I was the devil indeed.

"I-I just need time. Time to think about everything. And I also have tonight to help make up my mind a bit."

"Tonight?"

"Just because I have a breakdown and my friend confesses his love for me, doesn't mean I won't be attending our date. I do like you Nick. And I'd like to get to know you more. You've been a big help. Putting up with my crisis and all." I almost forgot about our date! Guess that's what happens when you tend to spend your mornings outside another's window. Or in a closet, or in the ventilation system, or under a bed, or disguised as a giant stuffed animal. Hee hee.

Suddenly Kurt's hand released mine and made it's way to my neck, pulling my face towards his. I freaked out! Excited, but scared. Kurt's lips inched closer slowly. Then they made contact. With my cheek. His lips were so soft on my skin, and he smelt like soap, probably due to his hour long facial every day. I was actually relieved that he didn't really kiss me yet. It was far too soon. Seduce first. Then make out. He pulled back, mouthed 'thank you' and walked away. He stopped at the doorway and turned. "Wh-"

"I'll pick you up from your dorm at 7. Dinner and walk. Casual yet warm." I smiled, having answered all he was about to ask. He raised an eyebrow and smirked before heading out of my dorm.

* * *

**SO yeah, really short but if you guys still want me to continue, I will try and update faster heehee :) Tell me if you have any ideas!**


End file.
